1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to handgun holsters and apparatus for mounting a holster in a convenient location. In particular, the invention relates to holsters and brackets for mounting a holster on a bed frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been developed for mounting a handgun holster on a bed. These devices usually include a horizontal plate that is placed between the mattress and the bedsprings. A vertical support plate is attached to the horizontal plate, and the holster is attached to the support plate. In most cases, the holster has a belt loop that sides over an extension on the support plate. In other cases, a fastener passes through a hole in the belt loop of the holster to attach the holster to the support plate.
All of the prior art devices have one or more shortcomings. If a belt loop is slipped over an extension, it is too easy for the holster to be accidentally knocked off of the mount. If a person accidentally kicks or hits the holster during the night and knocks the holster off of the support plate, the handgun could possibly discharge.
On the other hand, if a fastener passes through the holster, the holster cannot be easily mounted and removed. The process of moving the holster and mount to a different bed may become too difficult to be worthwhile.